Other Halves
by Comicbookfan
Summary: They were incomplete, but then they found each other, and became as complete as they could ever get. And with that they were happy.:: Ryou/Yuugi, HEARTSHIPPING for Computerfreak101's contest.


**Other Halves**

Ryou sighed quietly, looking at his computer screen. It couldn't be good for his eyesight, staring at computers all day. _Well, I already know that..._ He thought wryly, pushing his glasses higher up on his face.

He didn't know what the next scene in his screenplay was supposed to be. He really didn't.

And he wasn't even that far along!

The characters were just meeting, for goodness sake! How hard could it be?

The twenty-two year old tried to remember what he had been going to school to learn for the last four years. (He had just finished his college education.)

_Nope. I've got nothing._

Sighing, he resigned himself to a life of working in coffee shops like the one he was sitting in at the moment.

He looked at his computer screen, sighing, feeling slightly irritated but mostly just a little gloomy.

His mind kept echoing at him.

It had been a while ago, that his other half had left. He hadn't thought he would miss the monster...but he did. He really did, especially at moments like the one he was experiencing now. His mind felt so empty...quiet...

It was unsettling.

A little frightening, too, but he wasn't very afraid of anything anymore. He'd been through too much, really.

Sighing softly, Ryou looked over his screenplay again. He still couldn't really think of anything.

"Ryou? Bakura Ryou, is that you?"

Ryou jumped, startled, and looked over at the young man who had said that to him. He wore a long black coat, but the wide purple eyes, the even wider smile, and the _hair _alerted him immediately to who it was. "Yuugi?!"

"Yeah, it's me! Can I sit down? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Ryou nodded, his white hair (shorter than it used to be, just brushing his chin) flopping in his face. He put on the smile he had used so much in his high school days.

Yuugi flung himself down into the seat across from his friend, smile still firmly in place.

"How are you?"

"Oh, fairly normal. I've graduated college, and I'm working on my first screenplay. It's in English. I'm kind of jetting between here and New Yotk, and Los Angeles."

"Oooh, you're going to write _movies? _I only majored in business. I took over the shop after college though, it's good to have set work."

"...And, your grandfather?"

Yuugi's smile became thinner. "He...passed on a little while ago, when I was nineteen." The young man twisted a spike of hair around his finger.

"Oh..."

"He was old."

Ryou smiled sympathetically. Yuugi was just like he used to be, and even though he hadn't seen the other man in a while, a bemused Ryou found himself as attracted to him as he had been back in the day.

Yuugi took a deep breath. "It's okay, um, so, how's it been..." he lowered his voice. "Without _him?"_

Ryou smiled sadly, a wistful look he knew all too well in his eyes, that was mirrored by Yuugi's look. "...Lonely."

The other nodded slowly. "Yeah. I've been...lonely too. It's kinda hard, after getting used to it. And then he's suddenly gone. You get it, right?"

"All too well."

Both of the men heaved out sighs at exactly the same moments, equal silence eating through their suspiciously empty-feeling selves.

The brown-eyed man began to talk again. "So...how are you?"

"Well, without mou hitori no boku, it's a little lonely, a little difficult. But I guess I'm not worse because of it, right?" Just like Yuugi. Always trying to see the sunny side of things.

"Right."

"Um, I have to leave...I think I'll be needed at the shop. My employees are mostly kids, so it gets kind of crazy."

Ryou felt slightly disappointed. "Oh...very well. It was nice seeing you."

"Um...if you...aren't too, um...busy...well, d'you think that maybe we could see each other again? Have a nice dinner?"

"...Are...you asking me on a date?"

Yuugi blushed profusely. "Well...I guess so...I mean, only if you want it to be...I'd understand if you didn't...I mean, it's pretty fast..."

A genuine smile crept over Ryou's face. "I would love that. Saturday, say? Eight o' clock?"

"Um...we could meet here...and then go...and, wait, did you just accept?"

_I actually hadn't known he was gay,_ Ryou mused quietly. _Ah, well, better for me, right?_ He didn't try to shake off the pleasnt surprise and the want to squeal like a little girl with a new toy. _A date! How exhilarating!_

"I did."

The smaller man's smile widened. "That's awesome! I'll...I'll see ya on Saturday, then, huh?"

"Yeah."

Before he left, Yuugi very gently pushed back Ryou's hair, and pecked him on the cheek.

Ryou looked back at his screenplay, and a genuine smile took over his face.

_I have the perfect meet cute._

_

* * *

_The announcer held her mic close to her face as the bright lights and limousines swarmed around. She shouted over the din. "Here we are today with Ryou Bakura! Only twenty-five and the winner of an _Academy Award _for best screenplay, for the romance _Paolo's Coffee Shoppe._ Mr. Bakura, what do you have to say?"

The mic was shoved into the face of a pale-skinned man with white hair that swirled down his back, holding on to a small young man with purple eyes and a truly out-there hairstyle.

"I feel amazing! It's such an honor to be here, surrounded by all this noise!" The man shouted blissfully.

Nobody really understood what he was talking about, except for the man next to him, who smiled knowingly.

The reporter gestured to the aforementioned man. "This is Yuugi Motou, Bakura's husband of two years! How do you feel, Mr. Motou?"

Yuugi laughed. "I couldn't be more proud! And I agree with what he said about the noise!"

* * *

_They were incomplete, lacking something that made their souls whole._

_But then they found each other._

_And that, somehow, was as complete as they could ever get._

_And with that they were happy._

_

* * *

_NOTE: Yes, by the end Ryou and Yuugi are married! We're assuming that they married somewhere that gay marriage was legalized, plus it is a few years in the future.

Sorry if the characters seemed OOC, they are at least four years older just at the beginning!


End file.
